None of Your Business
by Emmuk
Summary: Season 6 Episode 2: Angelica, Susie, and Harold run their own businesses for a school project. Phil struggles to find peace of mind after giving into the peer pressure of his new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Susie and Angelica sat next to each other in their high school economics class. Harold sat in the seat behind Angelica. Their teacher, Ms. Neer, stood at the front of the classroom. Ms. Neer was a woman of African American decent and looked too young to be a teacher. Her outfit was business casual, and she had an air of friendliness about her.

"Class, today is the day we will begin our big class project," she announced. "Instead of having class as usual, this week we will be creating our own miniature economy. Each of you will choose a product to sell, form a business plan, and sell your products to each other during class. This project should help you better appreciate the challenges of creating and maintaining a successful business in a competitive economy."

Harold raised his hand, worried. "Ms. Neer, are you saying we have to actually mass-produce our own products?"

Ms. Neer shook her head. "No, Harold. We won't be selling real objects or using real money. This is simply a simulation. You will print off pictures of whatever it is you choose to sell, and you will all be assigned a set amount of money to start off with that you will use to buy each other's products. And to entice you to do your best work, the student who makes the greatest profit at the end of the week will receive an award as well as an automatic 100% on their next quiz!"

The class chattered with excitement. Angelica, Susie, and Harold turned to face each other.

"I feel sorry for you guys," Angelica said self-righteously. "You don't stand a chance at winning that award with _me_ as your competition."

"Yeah, right, Angelica," Susie responded. "What makes you so confident?"

"Hello! I'm the daughter of one of the most successful CEOs in the country. Business is in my blood."

"That doesn't mean you know anything about economics," Susie said.

"Shows what you know." Angelica wasn't phased. "I happen to know quite a lot."

"Yeah, sure," Susie scoffed. "Do you even pay attention in this class?"

"Don't need to," Angelica said dismissively.

"Well, _I've_ been taking notes all semester, and I'm _still_ confused," said Harold nervously. "I've never been a good salesperson. I can still remember all those old fundraisers we used to do in elementary school. No one ever wanted to buy my cookies or chocolates or pizzas…"

"Don't worry, Harold, "Susie said kindly. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"And yet you're convinced that I'm going to crash and burn, is that it?" Angelica demanded.

"No offense, but you don't exactly have the greatest academic track record," Susie answered. "I, on the other hand, am a straight A student-"

"Sure, rub _that_ in my face."

"-so odds are I'm going to do better than you, considering this is a school assignment and all."

"Susie's got a point, Angelica," Harold said. "When it comes to school, Susie's the best."

"Shut up, Harold," Angelica snapped. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Nobody's. I'm just stating the facts-"

"I'll show you. I'll show _both_ of you," Angelica directed the last statement at Susie who folded her arms in response.

"Oh, yeah. We'll see," Susie said. "May the best businesswoman win."

"Business-_person_," Harold corrected.

* * *

Angelica sat on her bed in her room, papers spread out on her bedspread. She was working intently when there was a knock on her door and Charlotte entered the room.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you up to?" Charlotte asked.

"Project for school."

"_You're_ working on a _school_ assignment?" Angelica's mom asked in disbelief.

"Not just any school assignment, an economics assignment where I have to create my own business. I'm competing against my class to make the greatest profit, and there's no way I'm going to let Susie beat me."

"Business? Profit?" Charlotte was intrigued. "Now _that's_ what I call an education. You're finally learning the important things in life. If you need my help, I'd be happy to share my expertise."

"Thanks, Mom, but I've got it covered. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"That's my girl! Can't wait to see what you come up with. I'm sure it'll be fabulous."

"Totally."

"Dinner is in an hour. Make sure to come down. My little entrepreneur will need her energy."

"Got it."

Charlotte left Angelica's room, closing the door behind her. Angelica got back to work, writing fervently, a twinge of a smile on her lips. "Oh, yeah. I've got this in the bag."

* * *

Meanwhile, Susie sat at her kitchen table, pencil in hand, staring at a blank sheet of paper. Susie's father, Randy, sat across from her, reading the newspaper. Susie squeezed her pencil in frustration and scowled. She tapped her pencil eraser on the table repeatedly, thinking hard. The loud pencil tapping made Randy look up at his daughter. When he saw the scowl on her face, he frowned.

"How's the project going over there?"

Susie looked up. "Not good. My mind is a total blank. If I'm going to win this contest, I need to come up with the perfect product!"

"Contest?" Randy mused. "I thought this was a class assignment."

"It is," Susie explained. "But the student who makes the most profit wins an award, so it's also a contest, and that means I have to win."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard. Relax. Have fun. You'll do fine," Randy said, confident in his daughter's ability.

"I don't want to just do fine," Susie grumbled. "I have to do great. Ivy league colleges don't accept 'fine' students."

Randy smiled. "You certainly have your mother's ambition. I admire that, but there's an important life lesson you're going to need to learn someday, Susie. Sometimes you're not going to be the smartest or most successful person in the room, and that's going to have to be okay with you. That can be hard for you to understand, since you've always been at the top of your class, but all that matters is that you try your best."

Susie softened. "You're right, Dad."

"Of course I am," he said lifting his newspaper up. "I'm the dad."

"But that lesson is going to have to wait until another time. This week I'm winning that award."

Randy shook his head in defeat and returned to reading the newspaper, and Susie looked back down at her still blank sheet of paper. She wrote _Project Ideas_ at the top of the paper. Then, she held her pencil, the tip of it hovering over the paper below the heading. Ten seconds later and Susie's pencil hadn't moved. She sighed deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil and Lil were at the mall in Gamer's Corner, a video game store. They were surrounded by a variety of video games, but their eyes were fixed on one in particular. This game had its own special display in the new release section. On the cover was a picture of a physically fit man with five o'clock shadow. He was wearing all black and was in a defensive stance, a dark alley behind him.

"_The Impossible Capture_," Phil and Lil said in awe, in unison.

Lil sniffled, "It's beautiful."

Phil put his hand over his heart stoically. "I can't believe it's finally been released. What is arguably the single most greatest video game of our lifetime, and we're standing in its presence…"

"What are we waiting for? Let's play this sucker!" One copy of the video game was set up on a stand for viewing. Identical cases were piled up around it. Lil grabbed a game from one of the piles.

"I can't believe we can finally buy it," Phil said. "I've been dreaming about this moment for months!"

Lil glanced at the back of the case and suddenly looked unhappy.

"Oh, no," she said. "Look at this price."

She showed her brother the back of the case, and he winced.

"What?! We can't afford that!" Phil exclaimed.

"No, duh. This is so unfair. Why does it have to be so expensive?" Lil set the video game back down.

"Maybe we can get Mom to buy it for us," Phil suggested.

Lil shook her head. "She just bought me that new CD I wanted last week, and she bought you new shoes the week before that. There's no way she'd go for this."

Lil and Phil gazed longingly at the display for _The Impossible Capture_, lamenting their loss.

* * *

Phil and Lil sat at one of the many tables in the mall food court, eating chili fries and drinking soda.

"I'm getting another round of chili fries," Lil said dejectedly. "Want some?"

Phil shook his head, and Lil got up and walked away to buy more food. Phil slumped in his chair and took a bite of another one of his chili fries. At a table nearby, three boys were being loud and boisterous. Their liveliness drew Phil's attention and he looked over at their table in interest.

The boys appeared to be about Phil's age. One boy wore a plaid shirt, and his blonde hair fell into his eyes. He took a long swig through the straw of the beverage sitting in front of him. Then he used one finger to press one of his nostrils shut. He clamped his mouth shut also, and exhaled through his open nostril. A tiny soda bubble came out of his nose and popped. The other two boys laughed. One of them had messy brown hair and acne. The other had black hair, glasses, and a pointy nose.

"Now those are my kind of people," Phil said to himself.

He stood up and headed towards their table. On the way over, the boy wearing glasses mimicked what the boy in the plaid shirt had done. His bubble was slightly bigger, allotting him a cheer and more laughter from his friends.

Phil arrived at their table. "Hey, guys. I couldn't help but notice you were making nose bubbles. Blowing bubbles through my nose just happens to be one of my specialties. May I?"

He gestured at one of the cups of soda and the boys nodded. Phil picked it up and took a long sip from the straw. He pinched one nostril shut with his finger and blew. The soda bubble that formed from his nose expanded to be the size of a softball before popping.

"Whoa…" the boys said in amazement.

"Impressive," the blonde boy commented. "What's your name, bro?"

"Phil."

"Devon," the boy responded.

"I'm Sam," said the boy with acne.

"Rick," said the kid with glasses.

"Care to join us, Phil?" Devon invited. "You've more than earned a place at our table."

"Sure," Phil accepted, sitting down. "I don't think I've seen you guys at school."

"We're homeschooled," explained Sam. "We met on an online community for homeschoolers. I take it you go to the local public school?"

"Yep," said Phil.

"Is that where you learned to blow nose bubbles?" Rick asked eagerly.

"Nah," Phil said. "That level of skill comes from years of practice at the dinner table."

"Phil, what are you doing over here?" Lil asked, walking up to him, carrying a new container of chili fries.

Devon, Sam, and Rick smiled goofily at Lil and waved. She scrunched her nose, as if uncertain whether of not she wanted to be there.

"Lil, this is Devon, Sam, and Rick. They like to make nose bubbles, just like I do! Guys, this is my sister, Lil."

The boys just stared at Lil, tongue-tied.

"Yeahhhh…" Lil said slowly. "I'm gonna go back over to our table. I'll meet you there."

She walked away. Phil gave the other boys a confused look. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"We're not used to interacting with girls," Devon said. "They usually don't talk to us."

Phil scoffed. "Lil's not a girl. She's my sister."

"Do you talk to a lot of girls in public school?" Rick asked.

Phil shook his head. "Not usually. Most of them keep their distance. Lil says it's because I'm gross, as if there's something wrong with that!"

"I'll never understand women," said Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Neer had rearranged the desks in her classroom so that they were in a large circle, facing inwards. Each student had one desk that was their 'store', where they kept all their supplies and ran their business. Half of the students were inside the circle, browsing different stations and making purchases. The other half sat down at their desks, running their stores.

Susie was one of the students sitting down. She had a home-made poster taped to the front of her desk that said "Pens and Notepads for Sale". She had two piles of paper sitting in front of her. One stack had an image of a pen on it. The other had an image of a notepad.

"Pens and notepads for sale," Susie advertised in a raised voice. "Everyone needs a pen. We use them every day, people."

Her classmates weren't interested. Some would stop to look at her station, then move on to another without buying anything. Susie sighed as Harold approached her desk.

"Hi, Susie," he greeted cheerfully. "How's business?"

"Terrible," Susie replied glumly. "What does a girl gotta do to sell a pen around here?"

"I'll buy one of your pens," Harold offered. "As a matter of fact, make it two." He held up two fingers.

"Thanks, Harold."

Harold exchanged some of his pretend money for two pictures of pens. Susie looked over Harold's shoulder and noticed a large proportion of students were gathered around one desk.

"Whose business is that?" Susie asked.

Harold followed Susie's gaze. When he saw where she was looking he nodded his head knowingly and said, "Oh, that's Angelica's."

"Angelica's?!"

Ms. Neer, who had been wandering around the room, observing her students, clapped her hands loudly to get the class's attention. "Time to switch!"

Harold returned to his desk. Susie set a mini "Closed" sign on her desk and got up to shop. On the other side of the room, Angelica did the same thing. Susie crossed the room, straight to Angelica. She looked at Angelica's table and saw pictures of fashionable, colorful scarves.

"Scarves?" Susie asked in astonishment. "Everyone's buying _scarves_ from you? It's September… in California!"

"Susie, Susie," Angelica said in a demeaning fashion, "what can I say? I've got a way with business."

"I don't get it," Susie said more to herself than Angelica. "Why would anyone want to buy a scarf over a notepad? My product has way more practical value-"

"You're selling notepads?" Angelica asked in disgust. "Really? How boring…"

"How are you doing it, Angelica? How are you getting people to buy from you?"

"Are you asking for my help?"

"No!"

"Hmm… that's too bad. If you admitted that I'm better at business than you and begged for my help, I _might_ tell you my secrets…"

"Not a chance."

Angelica shrugged. "Your loss. By the way, buy from Jessie if you get the chance."

Susie eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you telling me to buy from someone else? Shouldn't you be trying to get me to buy from you?"

"It's all a part of my strategy," Angelica said mysteriously before walking away.

Susie walked over to Harold's desk where he was selling house plants.

He smiled when he saw her. "Susie! Would you be interested in buying a nice potted plant to brighten up your home?"

"I don't understand it, Harold," Susie said distractedly, not even acknowledging that he'd spoken. "We're in school. And Angelica is doing better than me. It doesn't add up."

"Maybe this is one subject where Angelica is actually smarter than you," Harold suggested. Then he pointed to a picture of one of his plants. "Now, I have a nice plant right here for only-"

"No, that's not it," Susie cut him off. She leaned on Harold's desk with one hand, the other hand on her waist.

"I know!" she snapped her fingers in a light bulb moment. "A fluke. Today was just a fluke. Angelica got lucky. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal…"

* * *

The next day Susie sat at her desk, glaring across the room at Angelica, who had six people talking to her about her scarves at the same time. Susie got up and stomped over to Angelica, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Pardon me. Excuse me," she said until she was at the front of the crowd, face to face with Angelica. "Okay, how are you doing it?"

Angelica looked up at her with false innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're bribing people aren't you? No! Blackmail," Susie accused.

"I would never claim to be above blackmailing, but that form of persuasion just isn't necessary in this case," Angelica said calmly. "I have other methods. Now if you'll excuse me, I have customers."

"Susie," Ms. Neer called from nearby, "you should never leave your store open and unattended. I would return before you get robbed."

"Sorry, Ms. Neer," Susie apologized and shuffled back over to her desk. Angelica redirected her attention to her customers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Look at this one!"

Rick pointed to a video game with a bright yellow sports car on the cover. Rick, Sam, Devon, and Phil were in Gamer's Corner, browsing.

"I saw this one online," Rick said. "You get to drive everywhere, including through farms and burning buildings and underwater!"

"If you think that's cool, follow me," Phil said, motioning for the others to follow him. He led them to the new release section where the _The Impossible Capture_ display resided. Phil stepped aside and the other three boys stared wide-eyed at it, in awe.

"Whoa…" said Rick. "I didn't know this was released yet."

"The video game of all video games," Sam said dreamily. "Researchers took aspects from every successful video game in history and combined them to make this work of art."

"Yeah," Phil agreed. "My sister and I were here the day it came out, but we can't afford it. And now it's just sitting here, taunting me! So close yet so so far…"

Phil bowed his head dramatically.

Devon gave him a knowledgeable look and said, "So? Just take it."

Phil looked at Devon curiously.

"I can't do that. That would be stealing," Phil explained, as if Devon hadn't realized this and stating it out loud cleared everything up.

"So? Come on, Phil, are you telling me you never lifted before?"

"Lifted? Oh, you mean like…" Phil scanned the store to make sure no one was nearby, then leaned in towards Devon and the others and whispered in horror, "shoplifted?"

"Yeah," Devon said matter-of-factly, and Sam and Rick nodded in agreement. "Just slip it under your shirt and walk out, calm and casual. It's easy."

"You think I can do that?" Phil asked, as if the thought had never occurred to him before. "Isn't that kinda, you know, illegal?"

"Completely," said Sam. "But you only get in trouble if you get caught."

Phil eyed the display longingly.

"You want the game, don't you?" Devon prompted.

"Only more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life."

"Then go for it," Devon nudged him. "We do this sort of thing all the time."

"Um, okay," Phil said hesitantly. He glanced over his shoulder, paranoid, then with a shaky hand snatched a copy of _The Impossible Capture_ from the nearest stack and stuffed it under his shirt.

"Let's go," Devon said quietly. "Remember, be cool."

The four of them walked to the front of the store, waving at the woman behind the register as they passed by. Phil gave a jerky wave and a forced smile. Once they were out of the store, Devon led them around a corner to where Gamer's Corner was no longer in sight.

"Congratulations, man! You are now the owner of the coolest video game on earth!" Devon said. "Promise you'll let me play it?"

Phil pulled the video game from under his shirt and stared at it in amazement, cradling it gingerly in two hands. He laughed nervously then said, "Yeah, no problem…"

* * *

Phil, Lil, Betty, and Howie sat around their small kitchen table for dinner. They all had large bowls of chili in front of them. Howie scooped a spoonful into his mouth and instantly coughed and gasped for air.

"Hot! Hot!"

Betty gave him a couple strong thumps on the back with her hand and said, "Careful, there, Howie. Don't hurt yourself."

Phil and Lil were eating their chili on the other end of the table. Without thinking, Phil grabbed a napkin that was between him and Lil and lifted it up to wipe his mouth.

"Hey, that's my napkin, Phillip!"

"Phil, don't steal your sister's napkin," Betty told him.

Phil immediately dropped the napkin and gawked. In a rush, he said, "Steal? Who said anything about stealing? I didn't mean to do it, okay?! I didn't steal anything!"

"Calm down, there, tiger," Betty said, waving her spoon around. "No need to throw a hissy fit."

"I'm not," Phil responded. "I just don't like being accused of something I would never do. Do I look like the kind of person who would steal a napkin?"

"No," said Lil, "but right now you sound like someone who needs to be put into a mental institution…"

"Lil, no insulting your brother's mental state at the dinner table," Betty ordered. "Let's have some civilized conversation."

"Sounds good," said Howie. "How was your day, Betty?"

Betty set her spoon down. "Same 'ol. Drove Chaz to the emergency room after another cappuccino maker incident. How about you, Philly? How was you day with your new friends?"

"Why do you ask?" Phil asked suspiciously. "What makes you think today was any different from any other day of my life? Just because I was hanging out with different people doesn't mean there's anything _new_ in my life to tell you about."

Betty sighed and looked at Howie. "Sometime I wish they were still in diapers. Sure, they cried a lot, but they never talked back to ya."


	5. Chapter 5

Phil paced back and forth in his bedroom, _The Impossible Capture_ in his hands.

"This is so cool," Phil said, "but so wrong. But it's just one game. One little… really expensive game… that I have in my room… illegally. Relax, Phil. It's not like you're a thief, right? You only did it the one time. It's not a big deal… Oh, boy, what have I done?"

At that moment Lil walked past Phil's open door and glanced in at him. When she saw the game he was holding she gasped and charged into his room, snatching it from him.

"How did you get this?" she demanded excitedly. "And more importantly, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, you see…" Phil scratched the back of his neck anxiously, "Funny story. I… had a little more allowance saved up than I though, so I bought it today at the mall?"

"Sweet! Let's play it now," Lil tore off the plastic wrap that still encased the game. She made for Phil's tv, but Phil stepped in front of her, causing her to halt in her tracks.

"No, wait!" he said in alarm, then quickly cleared his throat and said more calmly, "I mean-"

"What's wrong with you? We've been waiting for months- months!- for this game. Why would you possibly want to wait one more second?!"

"You're right, I just… never mind. Let's play."

Phil stepped out of her way, and Lil popped the disk into the consol, and the siblings sat on the floor next to each other, each holding a video game controller. The image from the video game cover appeared on the tv and upbeat theme music started playing in the background. Lil whooped in delight, but Phil just set his controller down and said, "You know, I've heard this game is better with one player, so why don't you play by yourself first? I've gotta go do a… thing."

Before Lil could respond, Phil jumped up and ran out of his room.

* * *

"Why are you asking me about this?" Tommy looked quizzically at Phil.

Phil was alone with Tommy in Tommy's bedroom. They stood facing each other.

"No reason. Can't a friend ask another friend questions about their life out of simple curiosity?" Phil said, trying to be casual.

"They could, if the questions weren't completely weird," Tommy responded. "You know that I stole that stuff while I was sleepwalking, because I was freaked about that stupid 5th grade standardized test we had to take. I didn't know I was doing it. And honestly, I don't really like talking about it. It was ages ago and not one of my finer moments."

"Yeah, but did you ever _know_ you were stealing something while you were stealing it?" Phil prodded. "Like, did you ever wake up, realize what was going on, and do it anyway?"

"No!" Tommy retorted, clearly offended. "Phil, how could you think that?!"

"I was just asking," Phil lifted his hands, palms outward, the universal motion for _back off, I'm unarmed_. "Because… because…" He trailed off.

"Phil, I know you're not telling me something. You wouldn't come all the way over to my house and ask me about something that happened two years ago for no reason. What's going on?"

"Nothing… I swear."

Tommy squinted at him and folded his arms. "I'm not buying it. Phil, do you know someone who stole something, by chance?"

"No!" Phil said quickly. "But, hypothetically, if I did know someone…"

"I would hope you would turn them in, because stealing is dead wrong, case closed."

"Yeah… totally wrong. Who would do something like that? Not me, that's for sure."

Tommy stared at him.

Phil laughed hollowly. "Good talking to ya. I should go."

And he left the room, leaving a very confused and suspicious Tommy behind.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, there was a knock on the Carmichaels' front door, and Susie opened it to let in Harold, who she'd been expecting. Harold stepped inside, his nose in an open notebook with "Economics" written across the front of it in his sloppy handwriting.

"Hi, Susie," he said, crossing the room and sitting on the couch. "So here's what I was thinking. I should advertise my more colorful plants more, because people like color, right? So I think I'm going to move my African violets to the front center spot on my desk so they're more noticeable. What do you think?"

Susie sat down on the couch next to Harold. "Will you help me figure out how Angelica is making such a big profit?"

Harold frowned. "I thought we were here to talk about our own businesses, not Angelica's."

"I need to figure out what she's doing, Harold," Susie said desperately. "I'm sure she's up to something. The only way Angelica knows how to make it to the top is to play dirty. And there's no way Angelica's beating me to that award."

"First of all, I don't think Angelica's up to anything," Harold said thoughtfully. "Secondly, if you want to win the award, I think our time would be better spent working on our own business strategies, instead of worrying about Angelica's."

"But she's clearly cheating!" Susie argued. "Don't you want to figure out what she's up to?"

"But what if she's not cheating?" Harold reasoned. "What if she's just good at business?"

"Come on, this is Angelica we're talking about. Angelica and school don't go together. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"I still think that she's not up to anything."

"Please, Harold," Susie begged. "Be my friend and help me with this one thing."

"Well," Harold said uncertainly. "If it's that important to you…"

"Great! Harold, we've got some investigative work to do."

* * *

The next day in class, Susie and Harold took turns spying on Angelica. They sneakily peered over her shoulder and hid behind desks as Angelica went about buying and selling products. They did this for the entire class hour, and Angelica seemed to be completely ignorant to the fact that she was being spied on. At the end of class, the bell rang, and everyone filed out of the classroom. Harold and Susie walked out of the room and down the hallway together.

"Not one piece of evidence," Susie said in disbelief. "I couldn't find one act of foul play."

"Me neither," said Harold. "I guess that means that she's-"

"Very sneaky," Susie smirked. "She plays her dirty little game well."

"That's not what I-"

"I need to look in her notebook."

"Notebook?" Harold asked.

"Angelica's class notebook. She writes in it every time she makes a sale, and she carries it around with her when she visits other stores. If Angelica's doing anything unfair, we'll find it in that notebook."

"I don't know, Susie. Investigating her is one thing. Invading her privacy by going through her personal notebook is something else."

Susie rolled her eyes. "It's a class notebook, Harold, not a diary. Now, how are we gonna get our hands on that notebook?"


	7. Chapter 7

Phil was back in the mall, alone this time. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder as he stood facing the entrance to Gamer's Corner. He took a deep breath and walked purposefully into the store and up to the woman at the register. She was probably in her early twenties and was flipping through a magazine that she had open on the counter.

She looked up at Phil and smiled politely. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"Can I speak with whoever's in charge here?" Phil asked.

"Possibly, if he's available. What should I say is your reason for wanting to meet with him?" she inquired professionally.

"Um…"

"Never mind that, Jacqueline. I'll ask him myself."

Phil turned to see a middle-aged man with very good posture and a sincere smile approach the counter, holding his hands behind his back. He had a goatee and dressed sharply. He exuded an air of authority, but not in an intimidating way.

"Nelson Van Huber, video game fanatic and owner of this establishment. How may I help you, young sir?" he asked exuberantly.

Phil took his backpack off his shoulder, unzipped it, and pulled out _The Impossible Capture_. He rezipped his pack, slung it back over his shoulder, and held out the video game. Keeping eye contact, Phil said steadily, "I'm here to return this."

"Returns can be made here at the counter, son," Nelson Van Huber said, gesturing at Jacqueline.

"No," Phil replied. "You don't understand. I was here the other day, and I took this without paying for it. So… here."

Nelson Van Huber took the video game from Phil's outstretched hand and pondered it for a moment. Phil waited for him to respond, misery and guilt written all over his face. Nelson Van Huber looked from Phil to the game and back to Phil.

Then he said, his face revealing no emotion, "Come with me."

* * *

Phil sat in a cushioned chair in Nelson Van Huber's personal office in the back of the store. His backpack was on the floor. There were posters along the walls advertising various video games. Nelson Van Huber sat across from Phil in a tall-backed computer chair behind his nicely organized desk. _The Impossible Capture_ lay in between them on the desk.

"What are you going to do to me?" Phil asked in panic. "Call the police? Ban me from the store? Tell my mom?!"

Phil gasped at the thought of this last option.

"Call the police! Send me to jail! Just don't make me tell my mom!" he begged, dropping to his knees on the floor, spreading his arms dramatically. "She'll make me wash the dishes, take out the trash, and eat my vegetables every day for the rest of my life!"

Nelson Van Huber's only reaction to this display was to raise one eyebrow slightly.

"Get off the floor, son," he said gently.

Phil sat back in his chair as the store owner continued talking calmly. "You intrigue me… tell me, what is your name?"

"Phil."

"Phil. You don't seem too keen on getting in trouble, and yet you came here today openly confessing to shoplifting from my store. And you didn't take just anything, you took-," He got a far away look in his eyes and said with admiration, "_The Impossible Capture_," Then the awe left his voice, "a new and quite expensive game. You could have gotten away with it. In fact, you _did_ get away with it. Assuage my curiosity, if you will, and explain to me what was going on in that cranium of yours when you decided to come back to my store today."

He waved his finger at Phil's head when he said "cranium".

Phil shrugged, clearly still scared. "I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do. I couldn't live with the guilt. Now would you tell me what you're going to do to me, already, and get it over with?"

"Hmm…" Nelson Van Huber tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What _am_ I going to do with you? Ah! I know. Catch."

He picked out a piece of candy from a glass bowl on his desk and tossed it at Phil, who caught it then quickly dropped in on the floor as if it had burned him.

"Ah!" Phil yelled in surprise. "What is it?"

"Butterscotch," Nelson Van Huber answered. "If you don't like it, I have other flavors."

Phil looked quizzical. "W-what?"

"I like to reward people after they do good. You were very brave to own up to your mistake. That counts for something in my book."

"So, your not going to have me dragged out of here in handcuffs?" Phil asked.

"Nope."

"Or call my parents?"

"No, sir," Nelson Van Huber smiled and folded his hands nicely on his desk. "Your honesty has paid off, Phil. I hope you remember this day and never do something like this again. You may not be so lucky in the future. Not everyone is as forgiving as I am."

Phil stared at him in total shock. After a full five seconds, he said, "Thank you, Mr. Van Hubub-"

"It's Van Huber, but call me Nelson."

"Thanks, Nelson," Phil stood up, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and headed for the door. "I'll never do it again, I promise. Really. Thank you!"

"Phil," Nelson called as Phil was about to turn the doorknob.

Phil stopped and faced him.

"Don't forget your butterscotch," Nelson pointed to the piece of candy that still lay on the floor.

Phil retrieved it and made his way back to the door.

"Thanks," Phil said, and exited. Then he popped his head back in and added, "By the way, your store rocks. And thanks again! Bye."

He pulled the door shut with a thud. Nelson smiled.

* * *

Phil sat at his desk in his room, staring blankly down at an open history book. He yawned. Lil entered his room, much more energized.

"Where's _The Impossible Capture_?" she asked excitedly. "I just made it out of the subway level last night, and now I'm on the rooftops. I can't wait to make it to the bank, because according to the video game insider's website that's the most epic level."

"Yeah, about that…" Phil spoke slowly, "I kinda sorta… returnedthegame."

He mumbled the last three words and hurriedly returned his eyes to his history book. Lil marched over to him, grabbed his shoulders, and spun him around to face her. She was a lot less perky now.

"What do you mean you returned it?! _Why?!_" she whined.

"I just did, okay! Get over it."

"Get over it? Phillip, I cannot just _get over it_. This is _The Impossible Capture_ we're talking about. The greatest video game in video game history. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Lil was livid. Phil looked less ready to explode, but still irked.

"It's none of your business, Lillian," he snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, get out of my room!"

"Gladly," she spat back. "I can't believe you would do this to me, Phillip. You know how long we've been waiting and dreaming about this game. I don't know what screw came loose in your brain, but I demand you go re-buy that game this instant!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Fine! I will never forgive you for this, Phil, you… you… dream crusher!" Lil stomped out of the room and down the hallway.

Phil watched her go, his face pained.


	8. Chapter 8

It was first thing in the morning, and no one was in Ms. Neer's classroom. Susie opened the door and turned on the light. Harold followed her inside the room. Susie headed straight for Angelica's desk, where Angelica kept her supplies, including her class notebook, which was on her chair.

"Got it," Susie said, picking it up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harold asked.

"Sure I'm sure. Now, keep watch in case anyone comes this way."

Harold positioned himself in the doorway, ready to call out to Susie if anyone should come down the currently empty hallway.

Susie opened the notebook and whispered aloud to herself, "Alright, Angelica, let's see what tricks you've got up your sleeve."

Susie flipped through the pages. Her knowing smirk soon turned into a frown, which became more pronounced with each new page she scanned.

"Wow," Susie said softly after a minute. "Angelica's really organized."

"What was that?" Harold asked from the doorway.

Susie closed the notebook and spoke to Harold, "The strategy in here is brilliant. Angelica planned out everything she did, like, three steps in advance."

"I told you she wasn't cheating," Harold told her. "_And_ I told you we should have focused on our own business strategies."

"I can't believe it," Susie said in shock. "Angelica actually made it to the top without playing dirty. Angelica's… actually… better than me at something…"

* * *

Later during school hours, Ms. Neer's class was once again acting out their economy simulation. Angelica manned her station, tidying up her display of colorful scarf pictures. She looked up to see Susie standing in front of her. Angelica stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you want, Carmichael?"

"I want to buy one of your scarves," Susie said humbly. She pointed to a picture of a green scarf. "I'd like that one, please."

"Sure," Angelica said, not making any moves to give it to her, "but you do realize that you'd be increasing my profit, right?"

"Yes, and you deserve it. You've been working hard."

"_I_ know that," Angelica said pompously. "But when did_ you_ finally get with the program?"

"Let's just say I was in denial, but I'm over it," Susie explained. "It's just hard for me to admit that you might be better than me at running a business. I let my pride get in the way of seeing that you're actually a decent businesswoman. And I'm… not."

"Got that right," Angelica agreed. "I mean, notepads and pens? Don't you know anything about tailoring your product to your target audience?"

"Angelica!" Susie retorted. "I'm trying to apologize here. You could make this a little easier for me."

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

Susie shook her head and smiled.

"You're impossible," she said good-naturedly.

Angelica smiled back. "I try. It'll be five bucks for the scarf."

She held out her hand. Susie pulled out some of her fake money and gave it to her in return for the green scarf picture.

"Good choice. That color works for you," Angelical complimented.

"Thanks," said Susie. "Angelica, I just have to ask, how did you learn how to conduct business so well?"

"I told you, it's in my blood. You spend enough time around my mom and you pick up on some stuff. It's not that hard, really. Business is all about convincing people that what's best for their business is to buy from yours. People will only pay up if they think they're getting the better end of the deal, and I know how to give people what they want. Take Jessie for example. He bought three of my scarves because I promised to advertise his store."

"I underestimated you, Angelica," said Susie respectfully.

"You always do. When are you going to finally learn that I'm a genius?"

"When it comes to business, Angelica, I admit it, you're a genius."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"No," Susie said flatly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Rrriiiiiiiinggg!_

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi stepped outside into the sunshine together after the final school bell rang.

"I can't wait to go miniature golfing," Chuckie said. "I've been looking forward to this all day!"

"Just don't fall into the pond again," Kimi warned jokingly.

"I won't, as long as Phil doesn't push me in again. Hey, where is Phil?" Chuckie asked, noticing Phil was no longer with them.

"He's over there," Tommy pointed a little ways away where Phil was talking to three boys. "Who are those guys he's talking to?"

"Phil's new friends," Lil said dryly. "I didn't think it was possible, but Phil actually found people that are just as gross and weird as he is."

Meanwhile, out of earshot of Lil and the others, Phil said to Devon, Sam, and Rick, "Hey, you guys! What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for you," Devon said.

"Phil, I fell off my bike earlier and scraped up my arm," Rick said excitedly. "Look at it. It's nasty!"

He lifted up his elbow for Phil, who leaned it to admire the wound.

"Nice!" Phil said approvingly. "That'll leave one massive scab."

"Yeah, it's cool, right? But we didn't just come here to show you Rick's elbow," said Devon. "Want to hang?"

"Can't. Me and my friends are going miniature golfing," Phil pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the gang behind him. "You should join. You could help me push Chuckie into the pond. He never sees it coming!"

"Actually," Devon said eagerly, "we were hoping we could go back to your house and play _The Impossible Capture_."

Phil grabbed a handful of his own hair, groaned, and said, "Can't I go fifteen minutes without hearing about that stupid game?!"

"It is _not_ stupid!" Sam retorted, appalled. "The greatest video game masterminds of the world collaborated to create that masterpiece!"

"Yeah, and we're dying to play it, Phil," Devon said longingly. "Can't you go miniature golfing another time?"

"Guys, the thing is, I don't have the game anymore… I gave it back…"

"What'd you do that for?" Devon asked.

"Because…" Phil rubbed his arm self-consciously, then stopped and clenched his fists, a look of resolve coming over his face.

"Because shoplifting is wrong," he said firmly.

"But returning the game could get you in trouble!" Rick said in horror.

"No, shoplifting in the first place is what gets you in trouble," Phil corrected him. "Look, I like you guys. I've never met anyone who enjoys hocking loogies as much as I do- except my sister, but don't tell anyone, because she doesn't like people to know- but I don't wanna steal stuff when we hang out. It's not who I am. The only time I ever take something without permission is when I sneak a couple of potato chips before dinner."

"Phil, you're cool," said Devon, "but I can't believe you would give the game back without letting us play it first!"

"If you want it so badly, go get it yourself!" Phil retorted.

Sam snorted in laughter. "Yeah, right. Devon never lifted anything bigger than a fifty-cent candy bar. He doesn't have the guts."

"That's why he had you do it," Rick said innocently.

Devon elbowed Rick in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"What? You mean you were just using me?" Phil looked hurt, then angry. "And I thought we were friends."

"We are friends!" Devon insisted, sounding like he meant it.

Phil stood up straight and said stoically, "I used to think that, but now I think I might just need to rethink what I thought. If there's one thing I've learned in life, it's that there's more to friendship than nose bubbles. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go miniature golfing with my _real _friends, the ones who would never use me."

Phil turned on his heels and stomped away impressively. Devon watched him go in astonishment.

"Hold on, I'm confused," said Rick. "He rethought what thought?"

* * *

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi were in the middle of their game at the miniature golf course. Hole 5 had little palm trees scattered sporadically across the green as obstacles, preventing a straight shot to the hole. Lil's red golf ball was about three feet away from the hole. She bit down on her tongue, concentrating, as she took aim. She gently tapped the ball with her putter and it rolled flawlessly into the hole.

"Woo!" she celebrated. "I want it on record that this was a par 3 hole, and it only took me two hits."

"Don't get cocky yet," Kimi said, preparing to swing at her yellow golf ball. "We're barely half way done."

"Nice shot, Lil," said Phil, as Kimi swung and her golf ball bounced off of a palm tree at a ninety-degree angle.

Lil just turned her nose up, giving her brother the cold shoulder.

"Aw, come one! You can't ignore me forever, you know. By the rule of twin-ship, we're stuck together," Phil said.

"You're turn, Chuckie," Lil said pointedly.

"Okay," Chuckie's eyes darted from Lil to Phil before taking his turn.

"Lil, what's the deal?" asked Tommy. "You haven't acknowledged Phil's existence the entire time we've been here. Can't you two go more than three days without being mad at each other about something? You two are always fighting."

"This isn't about just any old thing," Lil stated, making herself clear. "We had _The Impossible Capture_, and now we don't, all thanks to my so-called brother."

"The impossible what?" Chuckie asked.

"Capture!" Lil exclaimed.

"Is that like that one spy movie with the guy?" Chuckie asked, pretending to act out cool spy moves. It looked like he was doing karate.

"No!" Lil sighed in annoyance. "It's the greatest video game in all of video game history in the entire world, and Phil returned it to the store. I don't have the money to buy it, and Phil refuses to buy it again. It's like he's doing this just to torture me!"

The other four looked at Lil silently, waiting to see what she would do next.

Finally, Lil said, "What are we standing around for? Let's play some mini golf. Let's go!"

Lil snatched her golf ball out of the hole and made her way down curved path to the next hole.

"But we're not done with…" Kimi trailed off, because Lil was already out of ear shot. "Okay."

Kimi and Chuckie grabbed their golf balls and followed after Lil, leaving Tommy and Phil alone amongst the palm trees.

"Phil," Tommy said, "Why did you buy the game you've been wanting since last school year and then return it?"

Phil shrugged and attempted to say nonchalantly, "Why do you _not_ buy stuff and then return them?"

"It's because you stole it, didn't you, Phil?" Tommy guessed, and Phil cringed. "That's why you came to my house asking me if I've ever stolen anything on purpose. Because _you_ did, and then you felt guilty and returned it."

"That was creepy," Phil said warily. "What are you, a mind reader?"

"No, just a concerned friend."

"Well, don't worry. I'm never doing anything like that again. It made me all sweaty, and my stomach was in knots, and I couldn't get the image of me in a prison jumpsuit out of my head."

"I'm proud of you, Phil. You did the right thing."

"I know… and thanks. Turning myself in was one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life, but it ended up okay. Nelson's the man."

"Who's Nelson," Tommy asked.

"Just the coolest grown-up I've ever met!" Phil explained enthusiastically. "He owns Gamer's Corner. He didn't call the police on me, he's a video game fanatic, and he gave me free candy!"

"What more could you ask for?" Tommy agreed, holding back a laugh. "Come on, let's play some mini golf. The next hole is the one with the pond."

Phil rubbed his hands together mischievously. "My favorite. Oh, Chuckie…!"


	10. Chapter 10

Angelica held a rectangular shaped award with "Top Seller: Ms. Neer's 9th Grade Econimic's Class" engraved on it. She finished polishing the now sparkling award with a rag and set it on a shelf in her room. She took a step back and admired it.

"What have you got there, sweetie?" Charlotte asked. She entered Angelica's room and saw the award.

She gasped in delight. "Oh, Angelica! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

"I am you're daughter, after all," Angelica said, pleased in response to her mother's compliment.

"Yes, you are. I think a celebratory dinner is in order here! I'll go get your father. We're going out!"

Charlotte was halfway out the door before Angelica said, "Actually, mom, could Susie come, too? She's had a rough week. She deserves a night out."

Charlotte was a little taken aback by the request, but she recovered quickly. "Um, sure, I suppose so. If that's what you want, sweetheart."

Charlotte left to go find Drew, and Angelica smiled at her own reflection in her shiny new award.

**THE END of Season 6 Episode 2**


End file.
